Coração de Papel
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Dizem que o primeiro amor, quando verdadeiro, nunca se esquece. – LongFic Pein & Konan com Itachi & Konan. U.A. – Presente para minha querida: Perséfone Sigma.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu, a Konan teria sido muito mais feliz do que foi e o Pein estaria vivo e aqui em casa U.Ú rs. Masashi Kishimoto é o dono de tudo.

**Sinopse: **Dizem que o primeiro amor, quando verdadeiro, nunca se esquece. – LongFic PeinKonan com ItaKon. – Presente para minha querida: Perséfone Sigma.

**Avisos: **Romance, Drama, Universo Alternativo, Hentai, Violência, Álcool, Drogas (e Rock'in'Roll, rs).

**Perséfone-flor**, espero que goste deste LongFic que preparei com carinho para você. Eu sei o quanto me apoiou e desejou que "Fixação" tivesse continuidade. Por isso, me dedicarei para que "Coração de Papel" seja tão ou mais agradável que o Fanfic anterior! Que a faça feliz, ao menos um pouco, porque você merece MUITO, minha amiga! Te adoro (L).

* * *

**Coração de Papel**

.

{Por FranHyuuga}

{Presente para Perséfone Sigma}

.

**Prólogo**

.

.

A jovem avançava com passos elegantes no luxuoso saguão do Hotel, alheia aos olhares cobiçosos sobre o corpo suntuoso encoberto pelo vestido preto.

Os cabelos sedosos, de um distinto tom azul, dançavam com suavidade sobre os ombros femininos, parcialmente alinhados por um coque bem feito. A maquiagem não era excessiva, destacando com discrição os traços delicados do rosto bonito.

Ao alcançar a enorme porta de vidro, ela suspirou, contendo a vontade de retirar dos pequenos pés as sandálias de saltos altos e substituí-las por seus tênis confortáveis e joviais. Sentia-se irritada consigo mesma por pensar tamanha besteira em uma noite tão especial, na qual seu namorado insistira para apresentá-la a alguns amigos importantes.

Quem diria que um dia estaria com alguém tão charmoso quanto Uchiha Itachi, a quem havia namorado muitos anos atrás, quando seus seios sequer marcavam suas camisetas largas? A vida de fato apresentava ironias que ela achava melhor, algumas vezes, ignorar.

Suspirou ao atravessar a porta giratória do Hotel, deparando-se com a noite agradável. As brilhantes estrelas despontavam no céu e a lua cheia lhe trazia lembranças que ela gostaria de esquecer. Cerrou as pálpebras cuidadosamente maquiadas em um gesto indignado. Como podia _ainda_ lembrar-se _dele?_

Em pensar que o amara com todo o seu ser. _Ele_ havia sido, por muito tempo, seu único amor e mesmo que Itachi tenha retornado à sua vida, era triste pensar que não lhe despertava o que sentira por… _**Não**_.

Konan concentrou esforços para cortar sua linha de raciocínio. Não daria a _ele_ o prazer de saber que a destruíra por inteiro. Não lhe daria a oportunidade de encontrá-la infeliz.

Elegantemente, ela entrou na limusine que a aguardava a mando de Itachi. Permitiu-se sorrir no trajeto até o restaurante. Afinal, era bom pensar que teria muito tempo para voltar a ser feliz antes de reencontrar aquele que a abandonou para seguir um sonho.

_Talvez_, nunca tornasse a vê-lo.

* * *

_- Como é mesmo o nome dela, un? _– A voz soou sarcástica enquanto Deidara sentava-se de forma mais despojada sobre a cadeira. A camisa branca tinha alguns botões abertos, revelando um pouco o torso musculoso, e um cigarro pela metade estava posicionado entre os dedos finos e repletos de anéis.

_- Em breve a estarei apresentando. _– O moreno respondeu com um sorriso breve e enigmático. Era divertido ver a expressão curiosa no rosto do amigo.

_- Muito drama para uma mulher. _– Expressou o homem de cabelos vermelhos e orbes opacos. O copo de whisky em mãos e as sobrancelhas franzidas deixavam claro o seu humor.

_- Sasori, não seja rude, un. _– Deidara pediu com cinismo, esboçando um sorriso maldoso nos lábios finos.

_- Você não dirá nada, Pein? _– O moreno inquiriu, um pouco frustrado pela inexpressividade do amigo a quem admirava.

_- Uma mulher que se atrasa não pode valer a pena. _– A resposta foi seca e o homem de cabelos arrepiados e vários piercings não se comoveu com a expressão de desagrado de Itachi.

Alguns burburinhos foram ouvidos e os homens notaram a razão para tamanho entusiasmo. Uma mulher linda caminhava em direção à mesa, movimentando-se com sensualidade e elegância. Os orbes alaranjados eram brilhantes e um sorriso convidativo nos lábios cheios era direcionado para várias mulheres que a olhavam encantadas.

Ela era, afinal, uma celebridade no mundo da moda.

A melhor estilista de Tóquio.

- _Ela chegou. _– Itachi expressou com um evidente tom convencido.

Os negros, no entanto, fixos sobre a namorada, não notaram as expressões surpresas e saudosas dos três homens que o acompanhavam.

A jovem se aproximou da mesa e o sorriso iluminado perdeu-se a cada passo, até o momento em que suas pernas pararam. Os lábios entreabertos pela surpresa, o coração descompassado e a insana vontade de retornar no tempo, a fizeram, por um momento, deixar de respirar.

As lindas esferas laranjas pousaram sobre Deidara que lhe dirigia um sorriso de genuína felicidade; Sasori que a mirava apreensivo; e por fim, na última pessoa que desejava ver…

_- Pein…? _

**Continua…**

*Perséfone-flor, espero que tenha gostado! ;)

* * *

Olá, pessoal!

Certo, como explicar que estou com um Projeto novo quando tenho que atualizar meus demais Fanfictions? =)

O fato é que estava devendo essa história a uma pessoa especial, que aguardava com paciência a continuidade de **Fixação**. Uma vez que decidi jogá-la no lixo, vi-me na obrigação de presenteá-la com outro **PeinKon**! *-*

E eis que surgiu "isso"! Tcharam! *leva pedrada* rs.

Certo, **Coração de Papel **veio para ficar e isso eu garanto, rs.

.

Envolverá BANDA (eu sempre quis fazer uma história com banda… *lalala* rs); FAMA; DINHEIRO; DROGAS; SEXO; TRAIÇÃO… Oh, nossa. Vamos ver no que vai dar! =O

.

Era para ter um Trailer, mas acho que o Prólogo revelou um pouco o que eu desejava, rs. Fica claro que Pein e Konan têm um passado, mas Itachi e Konan também, haha. Como a vida é injusta, claro que em um momento ou outro todos se encontrariam, rs. *-*

.

Espero não os decepcionar…

E desde já, aceito:

.

**.Flores ou Pedras.**

**~Reviews~**


	2. Monopólio

**N/A: **Olá, pessoal!

Peço desculpas pela demora em postar este primeiro capítulo. *cora* Obrigada pelo apoio para esta nova história! *-*

Apenas para constar:

~Quando Pein conheceu a Konan, ele ainda tinha os cabelos vermelhos e um pouco compridos, ok? =)

~Em breve, o Itachilicious aparecerá! *baba litros* (rs).

* * *

**Coração de Papel**

.

{Por FranHyuuga}

{Presente para Perséfone Sigma}

-Saudades, flor!-

.

"**Monopólio"**

Capítulo 1

.

"_**Eu quis me perder por aí**_

_**Fingindo muito bem que eu nunca precisei de um lugar só meu."**_

_(Memórias – Pitty)_

_._

Os dedos moviam-se sobre as cordas da guitarra com destreza, produzindo um som melodioso e único que ecoava pelo anfiteatro vazio.

O jovem movia a cabeça com as pálpebras cerradas, acompanhando sua própria criatividade agindo sobre as notas. Os longos cabelos estavam presos em um laço frouxo, deixando alguns fios dourados caírem sobre a face bonita.

Esferas de um incomum tom alaranjado acompanhavam com fascinação o espetáculo, enquanto as mãos femininas moviam-se sobre a cadeira ao ritmo da música. Konan era uma auditora leal do jovem sobre o palco, capaz de admirar sua criação e sentir a torrente de emoções que o toque agudo da guitarra transmitia.

Quando as notas tornaram-se cada vez mais rápidas, cada vez mais intensas, ela se remexeu em sintonia, sentindo que se aproximava do fim.

O silêncio que se prosseguiu foi enigmático. Quase necessário para normalizar o coração descompassado. Ela ainda sorria quando ouviu a voz grave reclamar:

_- Acho que preciso ajustar um pouco mais_. – As mãos habilidosas passaram a guardar o instrumento.

- _Estava perfeito, Dei-kun! –_ A resposta fluiu em tom defensivo, como se a reclamação a tivesse ofendido, o que era ridículo já que nunca seria uma instrumentista como seu amigo. – _Você está cada dia melhor!_

Os lábios rosados abriram-se em um sorriso sincero e Deidara mirou-a encantado. Konan era seu bálsamo, a quem devia seu esforço. Se não a tivesse ali, mesmo que nunca a tenha convidado, talvez não se sentisse tão motivado a treinar.

Um dia, seria um grande guitarrista apenas para vê-la sorrir daquela maneira serena uma vez mais; apenas para confessar o quanto sua presença o incentivava.

Se Konan soubesse sua importância, seus adoráveis orbes alaranjados jamais teriam aquela melancolia. Jamais expressariam aquela tempestade de emoções contidas quando em seu rosto só havia um sorriso gentil.

_- Você irá para aquela aula chata, un? _– O loiro questionou, colocando a alça da capa que protegia a gruitarra em seu ombro.

A jovem riu com a pergunta. Ela sabia que "aula chata" para Deidara signficava o reforço em matemática.

_- Você sabe que não posso faltar. _– Respondeu suavemente, segurando os livros firmemente entre os braços.

O loiro nada respondeu enquanto caminhava ao lado da amiga até a grandiosa porta do anfiteatro. Discretamente a observava por achá-la incrivelmente atraente, especialmente porque a conhecia desde os 6 anos de idade e sempre parecia interessante encontrar nela novas características que antes não havia percebido.

Konan, com seus 14 anos, era uma das garotas mais bonitas do Instituto Saika, mas sua simplicidade a deixava no anonimato. Não era sociável, tampouco tinha outros amigos além dele. E apesar de ser delicada e feminina, possuía uma personalidade intransigente e indomável.

O jovem sabia que havia sido muito difícil aproximar-se dela. Se não fosse obrigado a brincarem juntos em uma atividade no primário, talvez já tivesse desistido. Desde aquela época, Deidara era amigável, extrovertido e popular. Alguém que não hesitava em participar de atividades em grupo ou partilhar seus brinquedos, mesmo que pedissem sua adorável argila. Era o completo oposto daquela menina silenciosa e anônima.

Ele nunca a tinha ouvido falar e havia rumores de que era muda. No entanto, naquela tarde, quando a voz suave o chamou pela primeira vez no pequeno parque, algo novo despertou em seu interior…

"_Deidara-san?"_– Aquela melodia, acompanhada das esferas laranjas curiosas, o fizeram descobrir uma possessividade que desconhecia.

Ele ainda a encarava quando notou que pela primeira vez em sua vida havia algo que **não **queria dividir.

A atenção dos orbes e a melodia suave da voz de Konan.

* * *

Os dias se passavam lentos e monótonos, mas Deidara e Konan mantinham sua rotina agradável de ir e retornar juntos do Instituto Saika, parando algumas vezes nas lojas de discos do Centro de Tóquio.

Em um destes dias, algo diferente aconteceu.

_- Olha, Konan! _– O jovem chamou, praticamente lançando à frente da garota o novo CD da banda Moto Nami. _– O verdadeiro rock está ganhando espaço, un!_

As sobrancelhas perfeitas franziram-se enquanto os orbes alaranjados analisavam a capa estilizada. Ela, sinceramente, não gostava daquela banda. Achava-a tão sem graça, com músicas muito "eletrônicas" e entediantes.

_- Está enganado. _– Respondeu, envolvendo uma mecha dos fios azuis entre os dedos. _– Essa é a prova de que o verdadeiro rock está se perdendo._

Deidara a encarou com falsa hostilidade enquanto cruzava os braços. Preparou-se para argumentar, mas ao abrir os lábios outra voz, mais grave e austera, soou:

_- É raro uma garota entender que isso não é rock. _– O rapaz que se intrometera aproximou-se e Konan conteve a expressão surpresa ao admirar o rosto de traços fortes que combinava com a voz autoritária. Os cabelos vermelhos, como labaredas de fogo, eram lisos e de aparência sedosa, na altura do queixo. A jovem analisou de forma curiosa os lábios bem desenhados que se tornavam ainda mais atraentes com os dois piercings inferiores e laterais. _– Moto Nami é uma porcaria completa._

Deidara grunhiu com a iniciativa rude do desconhecido e posicionou-se à frente de Konan de forma defensiva. As esferas azuis brilhavam ameaçadoras e as palavras soaram baixas:

_- Ninguém pediu sua opinião. _– O tom em declarada repulsa. _– Cai fora._

_- Acordes sem variação de notas, um vocal que não alcança tons altos, um baterista que não sabe tocar com pedais duplos ou iniciar uma música sem se fundamentar na melodia da guitarra… _– O ruivo continuou, ignorando a hostilidade. _– E, para completar, o uso de mixagens durante os solos._

Konan sorriu com a análise crítica e desviou-se do corpo de Deidara para se aproximar do desconhecido.

_- A mudança no estilo das músicas é frágil, com um padrão muito detectável. _– Ela expressou com a voz suave e fitou longamente os orbes cinzentos que se assemelhavam às nuvens carregadas de uma tempestade.

_- Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui, __**Ko-chan**__. _– Deidara exclamou, enfatizando o apelido carinhoso para expor intimidade. _– Vamos._

O loiro agarrou o pulso feminino e forçou a amiga acompanhar seus passos, incomodado ao notar que ela ainda olhava para trás. Quando alcançaram a calçada, permitiu-se bufar antes de exigir:

_- O que foi, un? _– A pergunta era rude e as esferas azuis brilhavam com intensidade contra os alaranjados. _– Gosta de caras intrometidos?_

Konan nada respondeu enquanto ainda caminhava a passos largos com seu pulso firmemente envolvido pela mão do amigo, distanciando-se da loja de discos. Deixou que se aproximassem do segundo quarteirão antes de interromper o contato e parar, franzindo as bonitas sobrancelhas azuis.

O loiro assustou-se com o gesto brusco, mas aguardou impaciente a represália que provavelmente receberia por sua atitude impulsiva. Estudou a expressão severa de Konan e escondeu as mãos agitadas nos bolsos da calça do uniforme, pousando os olhos sobre os tênis sujos.

Repentinamente, Konan sorriu divertida e o som de sinos atraiu a atenção do jovem que sentiu o coração aquecer com a beleza da cena. Ela pousava as mãos pequenas sobre os lábios; os alaranjados brilhantes e quentes como raramente os via.

_- Você está com ciúmes! _– A voz doce acusou e Deidara se conteve para não gritar justificando-se de forma atrapalhada como sabia que aconteceria.

Não. Dessa vez, não teriam justificativas, porque Konan estava certa. Em resposta, aproximou-se alguns passos. A expressão estava séria e os azuis fascinados com a expressão surpresa que substituía o sorriso nos lábios.

_- __Tem razão, un! _ – Ele afirmou com convicção e uma das mãos acariciou a pele sedosa do rosto da amiga. _– Você é importante para mim. _

Konan sentiu o corpo reagir àquelas palavras, aquecendo o coração de uma forma que somente Deidara era capaz. Ela sabia que se não fosse pela presença acolhedora do amigo, seu mundo seria ainda mais solitário.

Desde que a mãe morrera, quando tinha 3 anos, fora educada pelo padrasto que parecia não se importar com sua felicidade. Era ausente e limitava-se em dar-lhe um quarto, roupas e cuidados básicos. Então, quando Deidara importou-se com seus sentimentos e zelou por sua segurança, ela o havia tornado sua única esperança.

Konan correspondeu ao carinho abraçando o torso masculino, inalando o perfume cítrico e permitindo-se relaxar quando sentiu os braços envolverem sua cintura intensificando o contato. Apesar de não gostar da impulsividade do loiro, que diversas vezes a impediu de viver novas experiências, era impossível negar que se sentia genuinamente feliz ao lado dele.

_- Vamos, un? _– A voz grave pediu e logo os dois amigos voltaram a caminhar com destino ao metrô subterrâneo.

* * *

O metrô estava cheio àquela hora e Deidara, com uma expressão dura, conduziu Konan até um canto onde poderia protegê-la da fricção indesejada. Ela não gostava de ser tratada com tamanho esmero, mas depois de longos anos já havia se habituado com o ritual criterioso e apenas acomodou-se entre a estrutura fria do metrô e o peito largo do amigo.

_- Amanhã é sábado. _– A jovem comentou simplesmente, encarando a paisagem formar apenas um borrão de cores com a alta velocidade.

_- Você quer ir lá em casa, un? _– Deidara questionou solidário. Os fins de semana eram sempre complicados para Konan, porque seu padrasto ficava em casa e o clima a deixava incomodada.

Os alto-falantes do metrô comunicaram que a Estação do Deidara se aproximava e Konan encarou-o melancólica.

_- Esteja acordado às 9 horas. _– Pediu e o sorriso nos lábios masculinos foi o último vislumbre que teve antes do amigo desembarcar.

Konan suspirou aliviada quando o metrô esvaziou o suficiente para encontrar um assento vago. Tão logo acomodou-se e outra pessoa sentou-se ao seu lado, atraindo sua atenção com os cabelos de tom vermelho vibrante.

_- Vo-Você? _– A voz suave questionou, aturdida ao notar que o rapaz da loja de discos a mirava com as esferas que ainda a deixavam admirada pela tonalidade de chumbo.

_- Tenho uma proposta a fazer._

E ao ouvir aquelas palavras, expressadas em um timbre rouco que a fez arrepiar, Konan teve certeza de que seu futuro – de alguma maneira – começava a mudar.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá, povo!**

Estava com saudades de escrever algo!

Ultimamente, algumas situações têm me deixado sem motivação para escrever, mas espero retornar com mais atualizações, por quem acompanha. ;)

.

**Sobre este primeiro capítulo, **

Só posso dizer que não saiu NADA do que desejava! (rs)

MAS, quero muito saber o que VOCÊS acharam! *-*

.

**~Do Deidara como amigo da Konan?**

**~Da reação do Deidara no encontro com o Pein?**

**~Da abordagem inesperada do Pein sobre a Konan?**

**{**Hm, o que será que ele quer?**}**

.

**Sinceridade, povo!**

E não se espantem com a ausência do Itachi.

Apesar do Pein conhecê-la antes, o Itachi é quem terá a Konan primeiro (rs).

!Aguardem!

.

**Quero MUITO agradecer o carinho nos comentários no Prólogo! =)**

Fiquei super feliz em saber que há pessoas que gostam deste casal o suficiente para lerem uma história deles. *-*

.

**MEU "OBRIGADA" ESPECIAL A:**

**Yuuki ai (**Flor Querida**): **Devo muito a você, fofa. *-* Hoje, recebi sua resposta ao meu comentário no seu GaaHina e pensei: "Essa Yuuki é mesmo uma fofa! Ela merece muito mais e se contenta só com isso!" (rs). Então, lembrei que estou devendo reviews no seu PeinKon e de repente senti vontade de escrever. Algo que há muito tempo está ausente em meu coração... =( Ando tão atarefada que histórias só saem sob pressão. Você trouxe luz de novo, flor. Obrigada MESMO. A sua gratidão me trouxe uma dose saudável e gostosa de inspiração. Enfim, sobre o seu comentário... (rs). É super especial recebê-lo, porque você domina esse casal MUITO BEM e sua avaliação valerá OURO para mim, viu? *-* Itachi em breve aparecerá, kkkk. O Pein conhece a Konan antes do Itachi, mas não será o primeiro a tê-la, hoho. Obrigada pelo carinho, fofa. Você sempre me anima. Saiba que admiro, além do seu talento, o seu jeito carinhoso de ser. =) Beijo, no coração! =*

**Izziany: **Waaa, fofa, desculpe a mega (e imperdoável) demora em postar, mas espero que valha a pena! *-* Se não estiver bom, por favor, critique para que eu possa reavaliar e arrumar, viu? =) Por isso, sua opinião sincera é muito especial. Obrigada por comentar! Beijoooos! =*

**Lell Ly (**Fofa**): **Minha fofa, vi há pouco que tem histórias suas atualizadas! *-* Lerei assim que puder! =) AAAAH, como sempre, sua sabedoria é implacável. U.Ú Histórias com Aka's são sempre mais maduras e isso torna tudo mais interessante, hoho. Itachi é um dos personagens mais gostosos que existem, então, acho-o um ótimo rival para o Pein. Precisava haver alguém à altura, não é? *-* Obrigada pelo carinho em comentar, Lell-flor. Você sempre me deixa curiosa quando vejo que enviou review, porque é sincera e tem uma crítica diferenciada. =) Por isso, fico feliz quando a agrado, rs. Beijo, fofa! =*

**V. Lovett: **Linda, você é mesmo simpática! Sorri boba com suas poucas palavras, rs. Desculpe a demora em atualizar. Espero que não tenha se cansado de esperar... =( E desejo que este capítulo a agrade o suficiente para me perdoar pelo demasiado tempo que passou sem atualizar. *cora* Obrigada pelo carinho em suas palavras! =*

**Jade-flor: **Fooooofa! Adoro seus reviews! São sempre legais de ler, porque são doces! *-* Ah, Konan-diva é MARA! (rs) E espero torná-la tão cativante quanto considero. =) Obrigada por comentar, viu? Em breve o Itachilicious aparecerá! =D Beeeijos!

**VitoriaClare (**Linda**): **Saudades! =( Sumiu? Espero que volte em breve para atualizar também, flor. Mas, entendo os contra-tempos e desejo que esteja tudo certinho, viu? Você nunca leu um PeinKon? =O (rs) UAU. Obrigada pelo voto de confiança, rs. Espero não decepcionar você, porque sua opinião é importante para mim. Além de ser uma pessoa querida, é uma Ficwriter maravilhosa. *-* Admiro seu jeito de pensar e sua criatividade! Ah, sobre o Itachi, kkkk... Acho que ele é o único capaz de ser um rival à altura para o Pein. U.Ú Não concorda? (rs). Em breve ele aparecerá. Pode deixar. Essa história é diferente das que já escrevi sobre relacionamentos, porque o coração pode ser traiçoeiro. Especialmente quando envolve a razão. =) Espero que o tempo que demorei para atualizar não a tenha levado para longe de mim... *cora* Obrigada por aparecer, Vi-flor! Beijo, no kokoro!

* * *

**~Agradeço de coração a todos que leram!~**

E aguardo seus comentários, sejam...

**!Flores ou Pedras!**

**.Em reviews.**


End file.
